


Sweat

by hafital



Category: Wiseguy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-15
Updated: 2006-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hafital/pseuds/hafital
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He took it, up against the ropes, with his gloved fists covering his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for challenges_past on livejournal. Cliche (cave/small space) Thank you to astolat for the beta.

He took it, up against the ropes, with his gloved fists covering his face. Vinnie curled in on his stomach to keep the pounding to his sides. Fist after punch, coming down. Sonny smelled like clean sweat and expensive cologne; drops of sweat flying at Vinnie's face, burning his eyes.

Sonny grunted, slowing down. Vinnie took the opening with an upper jab to Sonny's ribs, right cross to his jaw, until they were in the middle of the ring. The automatic bell rang, and they separated, going to their own corners.

"For a minute there, I'd thought you'd fallen asleep." Sonny spat into a cup and grabbed his towel, sitting on the stool. He crackled with energy, wired high, knee bouncing up and down impatient for the bell to ring again.

Vinnie grinned. "It's the middle of the night. What do expect when you drag me here at two in the morning." He grabbed his towel and hung it around his neck, feeling like he was only one step ahead of Sonny. He'd been feeling like that since Sid started pointing fingers, trying to spot a rat, started changing the way Sonny looked at him.

Only one bare light-bulb hung overhead, making Sonny look hawkish, bruises under his eyes. The apple-green walls of the gym disappeared into murky corners with jagged shadows. Vinnie could see the busted 70 pound bag, leaning against the wall. Same bag from fifteen years ago – he could tell by the duct tape wrapped around its cracked hide. On the walls were the decades old posters of empty-eyed girls with red-hot cars next to a pair of golden gloves. The same smell, windex and sweat. The place hadn't changed since he was a kid. He wondered how Sonny could get access this late.

"Used to date the owner's daughter. Nice girl. Liked to bake me cookies," said Sonny, like he could read Vinnie's mind. It made Vinnie's stomach feel sour. Sonny stood up and started bouncing, punching his fists together. "Get up."

Vinnie did as he was told, walking to the center. "What's going on, Sonny? Why are we here?"

The bell rang. Sonny started weaving. "What? You prefer the gym at the hotel? You need a reason? You tell me, Vinnie. Why are we here?"

Vinnie ducked away from Sonny's right cross. "You know, never was too good at mind reading."

Sonny feinted to the right, but Vinnie didn't fall for it. Instead he delivered an upper jab to Sonny's jaw, followed by a hard right hook, and then another. Sonny went down, falling on his butt, unable to stay upright. The ring shook.

"Sonny, you okay?" Vinnie knelt, taking Sonny's head in his hands. Sonny blinked at him and shook his head, eyes unfocused. "Okay, don't move for a minute."

Sonny started laughing and before Vinnie could say or do anything, Sonny had him flipped over on his back. "Read this," said Sonny, trapping Vinnie with one arm across Vinnie's throat and a knee pressed against his groin.

"Christ, Sonny. What the fuck." Instinct told Vinnie to lie still -- instinct and the slightly wild look in Sonny's suddenly clear eyes. Bastard had been playing him. Every nerve of Vinnie's body vibrated with restrained tension and adrenaline, ready to fight, dread poisoning his blood. This was it.

"It's not fucking Giselle, I know, but I thought it might do, in a pinch. You want a reason, I'll give you a reason. Because I said so, that's why. You've had your panties in a twist over Sid for days now, I thought I'd get your mind off things for a bit. Make you stop walking around like someone sat on your puppy."

Relief spread over Vinnie in a dizzying rush. He relaxed and gave Sonny his best smirk. "Ah, gee, Sonny. I didn't know you cared. Do you mind getting off me now? Or is this part of the evening?" Vinnie started to push Sonny off, only to feel Sonny's knee dig in harder.

The apprehension returned, spreading from his belly up to the hairs on the back of his neck. He didn't break eye contact, didn't dare look away. Sonny had a little smile on his lips, but his eyes were hard and his face was shadowed from the overhead lamp. Sonny's eyes looked like they could pierce right through Vinnie, right through to the back of Vinnie's skull. Vinnie froze when he felt Sonny ease his knee off, only to feel something else, equally hard, against his pelvis. He kept his eyes on Sonny, could feel their stomachs press together with each breath. Then Sonny broke away with a chuckle, rolling onto his back.

"You're a lousy date, Terranova."

***

Even though the night had edged on closer to four in the morning, the casino and the hotel still sparkled with activity. Neither himself nor Sonny received more than a meager nod in their direction, however, from the doorman or the desk staff, even dressed as they were in sweats, stinking a mile in every direction. He followed Sonny to the last elevator bank, the one that took them up to the apartments and the offices. Sonny hadn't said a word since they'd left the gym.

Sonny keyed the elevator and Vinnie watched the doors close on the glitzy shine of the hotel lobby, leaving them alone with the soft tones of Sonny's main music talent piped in through the speakers.

"Kid's good. What do you think?" asked Sonny, reading his mind again. But Sonny wasn't even looking at him. Sonny had a relaxed smile on his face.

"Yeah," said Vinnie, shrugging. The music was all right, just the thing everyone liked these days.

Sonny shot him a look. "You don't like? Everyone's crazy about it. It's got my secretary wiggling around the office like she's got jumping beans in her underpants."

"Nah, Sonny. I like it fine."

"What's wrong with you?" Sonny turned to face Vinnie. Vinnie felt the now familiar spike of adrenaline.

"Nothing, Son--" The elevator jarred to a stop, and then lurched and dropped, knocking them both off their feet. Vinnie fell forward and Sonny caught him, both looking at each other with stunned, wide eyes. The elevator lurched again and Vinnie felt Sonny grip him hard before the elevator finally settled.

"You okay?" asked Vinnie, gaining his balance. He looked at the walls and the ceiling of the car, as if they could tell him what the hell had just happened.

Sonny didn't answer, moving instead to the access panel, finding the phone that linked to the security desk. He started pushing buttons and yelling. "Hey! HEY. You guys falling asleep down there? Can you believe this?" he said to Vinnie, before turning back to the phone. "Someone want to tell me what's going--"

The lights in the elevator flickered. The music cut in and out, finally shorting. Metal groaned and creaked, the sound traveling up the elevator shaft. Vinnie met Sonny's eyes. Sonny dropped the phone and braced himself against both walls of the corner, hunkering down. "Vinnie," said Sonny, calmly, nodding to the opposite corner.

Vinnie copied Sonny, his heart jangling in his chest, having one of those moments of trying to remember if you should jump up when an elevator plummets, or if you should lie flat. He could hear the tinny voice of one of the security guards calling Sonny's name, saying something about the engineers being on their way. With his hands against the walls of the elevator car, Vinnie felt the vibrations caused by what he could only assume were the elevator cables. A sound like a cross between a wailing cat and lightning jarred through the tense silence, ending with a loud smack against one of the walls. The elevator shook violently and the lights cut out; Vinnie dug his fingers into the sleek paneled walls.

He thought he might have cried out when the elevator plunged, but if he did he couldn't hear it when screeching metal overpowered all other sound or thought.

***

"I'm going to kill Patrice."

It felt like Vinnie's stomach had been ripped through his abdomen and thrown against the ceiling to see what kind of pretty picture it would make. That he still lived became obvious from the way his heart continued beating, loudly, and from the sticky-sick smell of fear in his nostrils. They hadn't fallen for long, he didn't think, but it had been fast and sudden. The failsafe must have kicked in. The absence of the terrible screeching seemed almost as deafening.

"Sonny? You okay." Vinnie struggled to get his bearings, to remember which way was up and which way was down. He managed to rise up onto one elbow.

"I'm going to kill him."

Sonny sounded like himself, at least. Vinnie looked around. They were mostly in darkness, the only light coming from a red emergency sign over the car doors, giving everything an eerie red cast. "You think this is Patrice's doing?"

"Even if it isn't, I'm going to kill him anyway, just on principle." Sonny groaned when he sat up, half crawling, half limping to the panel. He shook the phone, yelled into it for a bit, then let it hang. "Dead. Nothing."

Vinnie stared at Sonny, coated in red dust. "They said they'd called an engineer."

"Those lug nuts? Yeah." Sonny smiled, but it wasn't a comforting smile, looking around, taking his own assessment of their situation.

Vinnie moved unsteadily to the doors, feeling a whisper of cold air whizzing through the crack. The metal felt cold against his face. "Think we could open this? We could probably crawl out." Vinnie tried to pry the doors open, his thick fingers unable get a hold. "You want to help?" he asked.

"Vinnie," said Sonny. "Wait a minute."

Vinnie braced himself in the doorway, trying to get some leverage. He gave up after a minute, deflated. Sonny said his name again, but Vinnie ignored him, looking up at the ceiling of the car, wondering if they could get out that way, somehow get themselves into the shaft. He started to rise. If he could just jump up there, break one of the panels open, maybe if he stood on Sonny's back, or something.

"Vinnie!" A hand on his arm, pulling him down. "Are you trying to kill us? Get down, come on. Lie flat, you idiot."

Sonny's grip felt like steel pinching his arm, yanking him firmly. Every nerve in Vinnie's body told him he needed to get out, get up and out of the box, open the fucking cell and get out, but Sonny wouldn't let him. Vinnie couldn't get any air, there wasn't enough air, he couldn't breathe. Sonny pushed him down, half sitting on Vinnie, but Vinnie pushed back and swung, his fist connecting with Sonny's jaw. Sonny swore and cuffed Vinnie hard.

The elevator groaned and Vinnie stopped fighting. On his back he could feel every shudder coming from the elevator car. His chest hurt and he struggled to breathe; the walls of the car inched in closer. He shut his eyes and counted very slowly to ten. He knew Sonny lay half-sprawled on top of him, his body tense. "I'm okay, " he said, finally, daring to open his eyes, finding Sonny watching him.

Sonny lifted an eyebrow. "Oh, good. Wanna tell me what that was all about?"

"Do I have to?" Vinnie realized that for the second time that night, Sonny lay on top of him looking at him with sharp eyes and simple understanding. Heat rushed to Vinnie's face and he pushed Sonny off of him.

Sonny resisted for a second before laughing and sliding to the floor next to Vinnie. "You're a trip, Vinnie, you know that?"

"Yeah," said Vinnie, struggling to keep his voice normal. If he kept his eyes closed it helped. He felt Sonny shift and move around next to him. He could smell him, and himself, the entire car ripe with stink and dust and ozone. Sonny felt like a small furnace, body heat radiating all along his side.

"Hey, Vinnie, tell me, when you were a kid, what got you into the most trouble?"

Vinnie creased his forehead, trying to figure out what why Sonny asked such a random question. "I don't know, really. I got smacked pretty hard when I got caught making out with Rosie DeSantos in the tenth grade."

"Yeah? Was she your girlfriend?"

"Nah. Rosie wasn't the type to be anyone's girlfriend, if you know what I mean. I wouldn't have minded, though. But getting slapped silly by your mother doesn't exactly make you look too hot in front of the girls." Sonny laughed a little and Vinnie found himself grinning. "I remember wondering what was worse, my mother finding me with Rosie or Rosie's look of pity afterwards."

"Was she a pretty girl? What'd she look like?"

"Oh, yeah, man. Gorgeous. Long red hair. Long legs. Liked to wear tight jeans and tight T-shirts. Green eyes. She had all of us chasing after her."

"Did you get far?"

"Far enough," Vinnie said, with assurance.

Sonny chuckled. "Tell me. What did you two do?"

Vinnie licked his lips, feeling a twinge of unease, but he kept talking, almost falling into something like a trance, lulled by Sonny's voice. "She could get crazy. She liked to have me feel her up. She was one of those girls who could come just by someone rubbing her breasts."

"What else. Come on, Vinnie, tell me. Tell me all of it. What did her breasts feel like?"

Sonny shifted closer and Vinnie felt his skin crawl with awareness, but he couldn't stop. "Big and full, they filled my hands, with hard nipples she let me lick and bite. She liked it if I bit her, but not too hard. She taught me how to kiss, how to slow down and take my time. She let me pull her pants down once, to touch her there." Vinnie's heart raced, his cock becoming hard, pushing up against the fabric of his sweats.

"Was she wet?" asked Sonny, his voice steady, moving even closer.

Vinnie moved his leg, brushing up against Sonny. He felt a sharp heat across his face and neck, a distant feeling of guilt battling with the heavy, tight throbbing in his cock. "Christ, yeah, she was."

"Did you taste her? Did you lick your fingers?"

"Uh, huh," said Vinnie, so hard it hurt. So hard he jerked a little bit when he felt Sonny's hand come down on his cock. "Sonny," he said, helpless.

"Yeah, did she let you take your dick out? Did she let you put it in her mouth? Tell, me, Vinnie. Did you come in her mouth?"

"Ah, fuck, Sonny." Vinnie turned blindly, finding Sonny's hot skin, his lips. Sonny grunted into Vinnie's mouth, roughly pushing Vinnie's sweat pants down. Vinnie bucked into Sonny's hands tightly gripping around his cock, so fucking tight he saw stars.

Somehow Vinnie had Sonny's cock in his hand and they were both grunting and jerking each other, side by side. Sonny rose up onto an elbow and Vinnie opened his eyes and saw Sonny's sharp, bright gaze, remembering how he'd felt Sonny's cock earlier when they were boxing. It made him even harder, and he tightened his grip on Sonny and worked him fast. Sonny's eyes closed and he dropped his head and crushed his mouth onto Vinnie, biting him. Sonny's mouth felt like fire, hot. Vinnie tasted all of Sonny, just like Rosie had taught him.

Sonny mumbled into his mouth. "Come. Like you did for her. I want you to fucking come."

Vinnie came, hard, humping into Sonny's hand, gripping him tight. Sonny reached down and put his hand around Vinnie's and together they worked his cock until he spilled onto Vinnie's stomach. Vinnie felt dizzy and took long breaths. He didn't think he'd ever come so hard before.

Sonny rolled off and Vinne felt cool air on his cock and his stomach. He blinked at the ceiling, his limbs slow to move. He knew he should pull his pants back up. He struggled to speak, but Sonny beat him to it.

"You're not such a bad date after all," said Sonny, sounding as normal as ever. Vinnie raised a shaking hand to his face, letting it lie heavy over his eyes. Fuck, what had he just done. "Hey, you okay?" asked Sonny.

Before Vinnie could say anything, before he could even nod or shake his head, they heard shouting and Sonny's name being called. A banging came from outside the car. The doors to the elevator began to slowly, bit by bit, slide open.

With the last part of his brain that still functioned, Vinnie quickly pulled up his sweat pants and wiped up as much of the mess on his stomach as he could, glad his T-shirt hung low. A glance at Sonny showed him already presentable, yelling at the rescue workers to hurry it up and get them the hell out of there. Sonny looked normal, like nothing had just happened. Like he hadn't just made Vinnie come so hard he'd be weak in the knees for days. Vinnie felt it written on his skin, in the musty air that he breathed.

The doors opened and Sonny and Vinnie finally tumbled onto what looked like one of the hotel floors, dust following in a cloud around them. His skin prickled when the men looked at him, something like a twitch of knowledge flickering in their eyes. A slight flaring of nostrils, a quick up and down glance at his clothes, sidelong looks at Sonny. Sonny started battering them with orders, either not registering the strange tension or not caring.

Vinnie slipped into his role, calling over one of the men standing around. "Get a team together and search Mr. Steelgrave's rooms, and then the rest of the apartments. I want them secured immediately. Do the same with the offices. Now. Go."

***

They found a small device lodged in the elevator shaft. It hadn't meant to kill, that much was obvious, only shake them up a bit. It had Patrice written all over it. Vinnie stood next to Sonny, watching him calmly look at the small bomb, charred black, turning it around in his hand. He sat down at his desk and placed a call, telling whoever it was on the other end that he was calling in a favor. He needed a cover up, and quick.

"You're going to let him get away with it?" Vinnie asked. Sonny only looked at him briefly, finishing the call. It would be clean and fast. The papers would read that it had been an accident. Vinnie understood; Patrice would pay, but he'd never see Sonny sweat.

Sonny dropped the phone on to its receiver, cursing under his breath. He closed his eyes, thumbs at his temple. They both hadn't stopped moving since coming out of the elevator car.

"Sonny, you should get some rest. It's nine in the morning already." Vinnie knew he needed to find a way to get out for a bit, call the lifeguard. The accident would make the morning news. Frank was probably foaming at the mouth somewhere.

Sonny looked up. "Yeah, all right. I'm taking the fucking stairs, though." He got up and started to walk towards the emergency exit, stopping when he reached the door. He turned around. "You coming?"

Vinnie breathed in, something inside of him vibrating, like a plucked guitar string. From across the room he could see Sonny's eyes, asking him if he wanted to, a question, not a demand. He could still feel where Sonny had come on him, still feel how Sonny had pinned him down and looked at him, waiting for him when he thought he'd go crazy. He swallowed. "Yeah."


End file.
